In general, an organic light emitting phenomenon means a phenomenon where electric energy is converted into light energy by using an organic material. An organic light emitting device using the organic light emitting phenomenon has a structure generally including an anode, a cathode, and an organic material layer interposed therebetween. Herein, in many cases, the organic material layer has a multilayered structure constituted by different materials in order to increase efficiency and stability of the organic light emitting device, and for example, the organic material layer may be formed of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and the like. In the structure of the organic light emitting device, if a voltage is applied between two electrodes, holes are injected from the anode to the organic material layer and electrons are injected from the cathode to the organic material layer, and when the injected holes and electrons meet each other, an exciton is formed, and light is emitted when the exciton falls to a bottom state again.
There is a continuous demand for developing a novel material for the aforementioned organic light emitting device.